prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nina Samuels
| birth_place = London, England, UK | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = 4FW Training Academy London School of Lucha Libre Greg Burridge Garry Vanderhorne | debut = 16 November 2014 | retired = }} Samantha Allen (13 April 1980) is a British female professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) where she performs on its NXT UK brand under the ring name Nina Samuels. Professional wrestling career British Empire Wrestling (2014-2017) Samuels wrestled as early as 16 November 2014 in British Empire Wrestling at BEW Empire Fights Back - Home Is Where The Heart Is, where she defeated Lola. She returned to British Empire Wrestling on 21 February 2015 at BEW Return Of The Storm, in a three-way match against Astronomica and Queen Maya. Returning on 9 May at BEW Ambition Of An Empire, Samuels teamed with Chardonnay in a tag match defeating Dragonita & Erin Night. On 19 September at BEW/RCW Britain's Rising 2, Samuels teamed with Kirsty Love in a tag match lost to Dragonita & Shanna. The following year, Samuels returned on 21 February 2016 at BEW The Rising Empire in a match lost to Dahlia Black. She returned during the final month of the year on 4 December at BEW Britain's Rising IV in a match against the reigning champion Leah Owens for the Revolution Championship Wrestling's Women's title, but did not succeed in winning the championship. Samuels returned on 22 January 2017 at BEW Danger Things! - 18+ Live Extreme Wrestling, where she competed in an International Grand Prix Qualifying match where she lost to Laura Di Matteo. Despite losing the qualifyer, Samuels competed on 3 June at the 2017 International Grand Prix three-way match against Shotzi Blackheart Christi Jaynes. On 4 June, during the second night of the BEW International Grand Prix event, Samuels lost a match against Toni Storm. On 3 September at BEW Ambition Of The Empire 2, Samuels teamed with Jamie Hayter at Kaitlin Diemond & Thunder Rosa. Pro-Wrestling EVE (2017-2018) Samuels debuted on 18 February in Pro Wrestling EVE at EVE A Day At The Resistance, where she teamed with Meiko Satomura & Shanna in a tag match losing to Emi Sakura, Erin Angel & Nixon Newell. At the event, she also teamed with Shanna in a tag match defeating The Owens Twins (Kasey Owens & Leah Owens). She finished the year with a match on 12 November at EVE SHE-1 ~ Ace Of EVE, where she defeated Martina. She returned on 13 January 2018 at EVE Not Made To Be Subtle in a EVE Championship Rumble match eventually won by Sammii Jayne. She last wrestled on 29 September at EVE Strong Women Style - Show 2, losing to Laura Di Matteo. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Samuels had the opportunity to live out her dream of being a part of WWE when the wrestling school London School of Lucha Libre, was contacted by WWE to send them some of their female wrestlers who were interested in being members of the Rosebuds. Although having already purchased a ticket to the Monday Night RAW show, she accepted the chance to be a Rose Bud, providing pictures of herself for her trainers to send the WWE. She then gave her ticket to her mother so she could see the show. NXT / NXT UK (2018-present) Samuels debuted on 9 June during the second night of the NXT At Download live events, teaming with American wrestlers Bianca Belair & Lacey Evans in a tag match lost to American wrestler Candice LeRae, New Zealander Dakota Kai and Welsh wrestler Tegan Nox. Samuels' next appearance was during the 17 October episode of NXT UK, in a match lost to Australian wrestler Toni Storm. She returned on the 31 October episode of NXT UK losing a singles match to rival British wrestler Isla Dawn. Samuels returned for the 14 November episode of NXT UK, entering the NXT UK Women's Championship Tournament. She was eliminated in the first round by Dakota Kai. She returned for the 5 December episode of NXT UK, she lost to Isla Dawn. During the following night's NXT UK tapings, Samuels defeated Killer Kelly. During 2019, Samuels received her first title opportunity during the 29 May episode of NXT UK for the NXT UK Women's Championship, but lost to the reigning champion Toni Storm. On the 19 June episode of NXT UK, Samuels competed in a No. 1 Contendership Battle Royal for the NXT UK Women's title, but lost to Kay Lee Ray. During the 19 July and 20 July NXT UK Tapings, Samuels competed in singles matches against Isla Dawn. In wrestling *'Finisher moves' :*Hell to the Knee-na (Ushigoroshi) *'Signature moves' :*Gory Special :*Surfboard :*Full Nelson :*Missile Dropkick :*Running Corner Dropkick :*Slingshot Corkscrew Splash :*running blockbuster :*Release Tigerdriver / Doublearm Powerbomb :*Tiltowhirl backbreaker *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' **House of Couture Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile * Facebook * Facebook Fan Page for La Diablesa Rosa *Nina Samuels' Interview with The British Wrestling Revival Category:1980 births Category:2014 debuts Category:British wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:British Empire Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Britannia alumni Category:Total Action Wrestling current roster Category:WrestleForce (WF) current roster Category:Living people Category:Revolution Championship Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:WWE NXT UK current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Discovery Wrestling alumni